Hero
by Navy Babe
Summary: This is just how I wanted the season 9 premiere to go, figment of my poor shipper mind. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Hero Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: The title for this fic came from the song that they played in the preview for 'A Tangled Webb'. I started writing this at the beginning of the summer, and just haven't gotten around to posting it! Oops. . .  
  
Disclaimer: The character's of JAG don't belong to me. I'm too sick to come up with a fun disclaimer. . .  
  
The first thing that came to his mind was Mac. But all his thoughts were jumbled, where was she, was she alive, and if she was, would she stay that way? "Mac?" He moaned, attempting to get out of the plane. "Mac!" He called out louder, hoping, praying to get a response.  
  
She could hear his voice calling out to her. She wanted to answer him, tell him she was alive, but she couldn't seem to find her voice.  
  
Harm jumped down from the cockpit, immediately checking on Mac. "Mac? Sarah, can you hear me?" He brushed her cheek, trying to get her to open her eyes. "Sarah, please wake up, talk to me, please." He kissed her cheek. "Come back to me Sarah."  
  
"Harm." Mac moaned. Harm took her hand, and squeezed it gently. "Harm?" She moaned again. Her eyes fluttered open after a few moments, and she attempted to smile.  
  
"Oh thank God Sarah." Harm sighed with relief. "Are you okay, can you tell if you're injured?"  
  
"I think that I'm just a little bruised, you know, a little worse for wear, but I think I'm okay." She said. "What about you?" She knew she was okay; she just hoped that he was too.  
  
"I'm fine, just a few bruises and cuts. Can you get down?" He asked, holding out his hand, hoping that they would be able to travel. If they didn't, they would be in some serious trouble. He knew that not all of Sedek's men were killed in the blast, and that they would come after them.  
  
Gingerly, Mac stepped out of the plane, and Harm's hand. "Can you walk?" She carefully took a few steps. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Hold on, let me get out of this stupid pregnancy suit, I'll be able to move better. Turn around please." She said, looking at him, her eyebrows raised. "Unless you want a show?" She said, smirking.  
  
"I think that I'll just turn around, thank you very much Colonel." Harm said, as he turned around. Mac smiled and began to take off her shirt and her suit. "You can turn back around Navy, I'm proper." He caught her attention when he winced at her use of the nickname.  
  
"Let's get going Mac." Before Mac could open her mouth, Harm spoke, successfully dodging the questions he knew she would be asking. Mac nodded, and they started navigating the jungle.  
  
A few hours later . . .  
  
"It's getting dark; I doubt that they'll try and track us. We'll settle down here for the night." Harm said. Mac nodded and sat down on a nearby log. "I'll go gather some firewood, be right back, don't move."  
  
Mac nodded and began to set up a camp. A few minutes later Harm came back with some firewood. Absentmindedly, Harm spoke up. "By the way Mac, you were shot by the deranged hillbilly, not stabbed." Mac looked back and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well, either way it wasn't a situation that I would like to repeat!" Harm smiled and started the fire up. They didn't speak for a few minutes, until the fire was roaring. "So, when does the Admiral expect you back?" Mac asked.  
  
Harm knew that he was going to have to face the truth eventually, but he was hoping to have a little more time.  
  
"Well, technically, he shouldn't ever expect me back." Harm said. Mac looked at him curiously. She didn't even have to ask, he knew what she was thinking. "I'm on terminal leave. He wouldn't send me TAD, and he wouldn't grant me emergency leave, so I had no choice but to resign my commission. I had to find you Mac. I couldn't leave you."  
  
"You left the Navy for me?" Mac asked, not quite believing it. She never really expected him to have to give up something for her, even though she once asked him what he would give up. 'Now I guess I know.' She thought.  
  
"There was no other way. We're Butch and Sundance remember, if one of us goes down, so does the other." He said, staring intently into her eyes. Mac resisted the urge to laugh, not believing that he remembered that conversation that they had had almost a year ago.  
  
"So are you going to go back Butch? Or am I going to have to wreck havoc on my own at the headquarters?" Mac asked playfully, even though Harm was usually the one getting in trouble.  
  
"I don't know Mac. I'm wondering if it's time to move on. The Director at the CIA said that I could come work for him if I ever found myself out of uniform." He said, wondering what her reaction would be.  
  
"Flyboy, I swear if you join the CIA, I will NOT keep contact with you! You'll be getting me into more trouble than Webb has managed to!" Mac exclaimed playfully, leaning against Harm.  
  
"Sarah, I would never get you into trouble if I could help it. I never want to see you in this condition again." He brushed his hand across her cheek. Mac grabbed his hand and gently held it against her cheek.  
  
"It's not that bad Harm, really. I'm okay." Mac said quietly. "I'm just glad that you and Gunny got there when you did. I don't know, I don't know if I could've taken the torture. I tried to act tough . . ." Her voice trailed off, her mind going back into back to that room, back to that table.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how I felt when I saw you on that table. I wanted to rip out Sedek's throat. I'm glad that I got to you when I did. I couldn't handle losing you Sarah." Harm said.  
  
Mac let go of Harm's hand, but not before she gently kissed his palm. "Thank you Harm, I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled tenderly at him, and then slowly leaned into him.  
  
"Hey Mac?" Harm spoke up after a few minutes. But when he looked down, he saw that she was fast asleep. Harm smiled and brushed the scar on her cheek with his thumb. He kept their positions for a few more minutes, but then decided that she would be more comfortable on the ground.  
  
So he gently laid her down on the ground, close to the fire. He put the pregnancy suit under her head so that she would have some type of pillow. Then he lay down next to her, and gathered her into his arms, never wanting to let her go again.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay so there it is! I have some plans as to where I want this story to go, but I'm not sure if I'll get it done before my writer's block takes over! *curses writer's block * Anyways, please review, I'd appreciate it very much! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hero Chapter 2  
  
Harm woke up at sunrise, and for a few moments he just gazed at the woman that he held in his arms. She looked so innocent, so vulnerable while she was asleep, not at all the gung-ho Marine that he was used to. She stirred just a little and Harm smiled.  
  
"What time is it Marine?" Harm asked playfully, knowing that she would know immediately.  
  
"0543." She replied, scooting closer to Harm's heat. "I suppose you want me to wake up?" She murmured, opening one eye.  
  
"Yeah. Marine we probably need to get going; I want to try to get to some kind of civilization by nightfall." He ran his fingers through her hair absent-mindedly while he was speaking.  
  
"Okay." She said, unfortunately leaving the comforting warmth of his arms. "You still haven't fixed me breakfast in bed Harm. And this is what, the third, fourth time that we've 'spent' the night together." She said, smiling.  
  
"I'll make it up to you when we get back to the states." Harm smiled, as he helped her up.  
  
"So you got anything in there Flyboy? I'm hungry; I haven't had anything to eat in three days." Mac said.  
  
Harm reached for his back pack, searching for anything. "I've got a few energy bars but that's it." He said, handing her two of the bars, and taking one of them for himself. "You want to start heading out Mac?" He said throwing the wrapper into his backpack.  
  
Mac nodded, swallowing the bite of the energy bar. "I don't know how you can eat this stuff Harm." She said making a face. Harm laughed and offered a hand to help her up.  
  
That night . . .  
  
"Do you hear that Harm?" Mac said, slowing down their fast pace.  
  
"Mac you're being paranoid again, you've been saying that for the past hour and a half." Harm said, without looking back, keeping the pace. Mac caught his arm, forcing him to stop.  
  
"Honestly Harm, don't you hear that? It sounds like a truck Harm! A truck would mean that we're near a road!" She said. Harm stopped, tilting his head toward the sound. "This way Harm, I'm sure of it!" She began dragging him toward the sound of the car.  
  
They pushed their way through a clearing, and soon a welcomed sight of pavement greeted them. Harm helped her up the hill as they made their way towards civilization.  
  
They had halfway walked and halfway hitchhiked back to Ciudad del Este, they didn't really care how they got there, as long as eventually they got back to the city. As fate would have it, there was only one room left in the entire hotel, and Harm and Mac were lucky enough to get it.  
  
Mac was in the bathroom getting changed into the pajamas that she had just bought, while Harm sat on the bed, reflecting on the past 24 hours. Everything culminating with him lying on the ground, holding Mac securely in his arms. The moments that Mac had let her guard down that much were far and few, so that memory would always hold a special place in his heart.  
  
"Hey Harm, bathroom's all yours." Mac said, purposefully swaying her hips back and forth as she walked out of the bathroom. She had on a lacy black nightgown, with spaghetti straps, that fell just above her knees. She smiled as she saw Harm's face when he looked up.  
  
"Couldn't just go for sweatpants could you Marine?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse. He cleared his throat as Mac just grinned seductively.  
  
"Well Harm, that just wouldn't be any fun. Besides I need a new one, my other's had all these holes in them."  
  
Harm nodded and without thinking got up and headed towards the bathroom. Suddenly he turned towards Mac. "You look really nice in it Mac. Very nice." He said, unknowingly leering a bit at her. She didn't shrink back from his intense gaze, in fact she reveled in it.  
  
"Thank you Harm." She said yet again grinning seductively and using a husky tone. Harm shook his head, as if to get back to reality, and headed towards the bathroom. Mac smiled, hoping that they could finally get things right tonight.  
  
A few minutes later Harm came out, nothing but his boxers on. He found that Mac had already snuggled down in the covers, and appeared to be asleep. He began walking toward the couch, getting ready to settle in for the night, when he heard Mac's sleep laden voice call out.  
  
"Harm, where do you think that you're going? Come here, please?" She sounded so vulnerable, that he couldn't help himself, and before he knew it he was on the other side of the bed. She rolled over, and her dark brown eyes called to him. "Harm . . ." She didn't have to say anything else, Harm peeled back the covers, got in bed, and snuggled up to Mac's back.  
  
"That better Marine?" He murmured into her ear. She nodded and sighed contently, snuggling even further into the covers. He smiled at her obvious satisfaction, and hugged her closer to him.  
  
A few hours later . . .  
  
Mac had awoken a few minutes ago, and just lay in bed, watching Harm sleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, no sign of the demons that plagued him during his waking hours. She was tempted to reach out, and see if his hair was really as silky as it looked, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Not wanting to wake Harm, she quietly slipped out of bed. The second that got out of the bed, Harm stirred, as if he could sense the loss of her presence. She grabbed a robe and threw it on over the nightie. "Who is it?" She called out quietly.  
  
"Hotel staff." Mac debated about opening the door, not trusting of anyone in this town. But she figured that she should, just in case there was something wrong with the bill, or something.  
  
She opened the door quietly, and gasped the second she saw the man's face, that stood on the other side of the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Williams." Saddiq Fahd sneered.  
  
Author's Notes: Alright, so what did you think?!?!?!? That probably wasn't the best chapter ever, but I tried my best! That isn't as long as I wanted it, but I thought that was a pretty good place to end it. Please review, tell me what you liked, didn't like, whatever! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hero Chapter 3  
  
Mac quickly tried to shut the door, but Saddiq managed to force it open. "HARM!!!!" Mac cried out, running for the bedroom, for Harm, and their weapons.  
  
At the sound of Mac's frantic call, Harm awoke from his light slumber. He saw Mac rush into the bedroom, and search wildly for something. He jumped out of bed, and ran to Mac's side. "Mac, slow down what's wrong?"  
  
She turned to him, finally finding the gun, but before she could tell him what was happening, they heard a cold voice behind them. "Put down your weapon, Sarah." The two slowly turned around and were faced with Saddiq's gun, pointed in their direction.  
  
Instinctively, Harm moved slightly in front of Mac, hoping to protect her. "And who is this? Not your husband. I take it that this is the man that blew up my men and my missiles?" Mac said not a word, just glared. "Fine if you want to be that way Sarah, I will just ask your friend here. What's your name?" Saddiq asked, jabbing Harm with the barrel of his gun.  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr." Harm replied coldly, stepping even further in front of Mac. He felt her small hand go to his back, supporting him, or herself, he wasn't sure.  
  
"And what is your relation to Mrs. Williams, although I doubt that is her real name?" Saddiq asked. Harm looked back at Mac, seeing what she wanted him to say. She just nodded, implying that she trusted him to say whatever he saw fitting.  
  
"I'm a close friend." He said quietly. Saddiq nodded, seeming to believe this. Harm reached back, groping blindly for her hand. An odd calm washed over him as he felt her warm hand slip into his.  
  
"I'd say that you are more than a friend." Saddiq said, observing their behavior. Mac just glared at him, but didn't confirm what was true.  
  
"What do you want with us Saddiq?" Harm asked, keeping his voice even, not showing the panic he was feeling inside.  
  
Saddiq laughed cruelly. "You blew up my men and my missiles. Did you really expect me not to retaliate? I'm just sorry that Mr. Williams is not with you, I'm sure that he had a hand in this." He cocked the gun. "Now which of you want to go first?"  
  
A threat on Mac's life was something that Harm couldn't handle, and he lunged for the man. "You bastard!" Harm tackled the terrorist, managing to wrestle the gun away from. "Call the authorities Mac!" Harm shouted, wanting Mac as far away as possible from this man. She nodded, and ran to the other room to where the phone was.  
  
The men struggled on the floor, until one of them got to the gun that was lying nearby. Saddiq picked it up, and aimed at Harm's head. With one pull of the trigger, Harm crumpled onto the floor.  
  
Mac had just told the Captain that Saddiq was in their room at the Hotel Simpatico when she heard the gunshot. Her fears were made reality when she saw Saddiq run out of the room. "Goodbye Sarah." He fired one last shot, that just barely missed Mac, and fled the room.  
  
Mac ran into the room, to find Harm, blood running down his forehead. "Oh my God Harm." She ran to the phone, and told the Captain who was still on the line, that she needed the paramedics. She quickly hung up with him, and ran back into the bedroom. There was more blood now, and Mac tried to assess his injuries. Luckily the wound on his forehead just looked like a graze, and that hitting the floor so hard was what caused the unconscious state he was currently in.  
  
"Harm. Harm sweetie wake up please. Please Harm." But he was out; her only hope was that her initial investigation of the wound was correct, that the bullet only grazed his head.  
  
A few hours later. . .  
  
Mac as at Harm's bedside, waiting for him to awake. He had been patched up at the local hospital and then flown to the embassy in Asunción. They had given him some painkillers, assuring Mac that the side affects of the bullet would be nothing more than a hell of a headache when he woke up.  
  
Even with the doctor's reassurances, he was worrying her sick. She couldn't wait until he woke up, and she could gaze into his azure eyes. The past twenty-four hours, they had been through so much, she just wished for him to wake up, and get out of this godforsaken country, and get away from Saddiq.  
  
Her prayers were soon answered, as Harm's eyes fluttered open, only a few hours after he had been shot. At seeing his sterile surroundings, his first worry was Mac. "Mac!" He called out. "Sarah where are you?!?!?!" He shot up in bed, panicked, but a soft hand on his cheek stopped him from tearing up the hospital to find her.  
  
Harm's desperate screams were what woke Mac from the light sleep that she had found herself in. She heard the terror in his cries, but it took her awhile to figure out that the terror was for her. "I'm here Harm. Shhh, don't worry." She whispered comfortingly, her hand stroking his stubbled cheek. She guided him gently back down to his bed. "You need your rest Harm. I'm right here, I'm fine, you're fine, don't worry."  
  
"Where are we Sarah?" He asked his voice hoarse. Mac handed him a glass of water, and waited until he was settled to fill him in on what happened.  
  
"We're in Asunción, at the embassy. After Saddiq shot you, I called the authorities. They managed to patch you up, but they didn't catch him. After that, they flew us into the embassy. You've been sleeping for the past few hours." Mac said, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"When can we get out of here?" Harm asked, attempting to sit up. A soft hand on his chest hindered the attempt though.  
  
"Harm you need your rest. The doctor's said that they want to keep you at least overnight, to make sure that you're okay. After that I'll try to contact the Admiral and see if he can get us out of here, low key. Don't worry; I'm just as anxious to get out of this place as you are Harm. I can't wait to put it all behind me."  
  
Remembering Mac and Webb's tender goodbye at the hacienda, Harm couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Put all of it behind you?" He asked quietly.  
  
She looked away, towards the window. "Most of it, not all though." She turned back to Harm, a sad smile on her face.  
  
Harm misread her completely, and thought her sadness was because she was worried about Webb. "I'm sure that Webb will be fine Mac, don't worry. He's a spook and he has Gunny with him, he'll be fine."  
  
Mac turned to Harm, her head cocked to the side in question. "What brought Webb up? She asked. "I don't want to leave behind what happened between us Harm. That's the closest that I've felt to you in such a long time, I liked having my best friend back Harm." She smiled, not wanting him to see how serious she was about this. She had missed him so much, it wasn't even funny.  
  
"I like having my best friend back too Sarah." Harm said sincerely. His eyes beckoned her to him, and she willingly obliged his unspoken request. Harm scooted over, and smiled at the added weight on the bed.  
  
"How do you feel Harm?" She asked caringly. She ran her fingers through his hair, down his cheek, and back up again. She looked so concerned, his heart swelled with love for her.  
  
He grasped the back of her neck, pulling her close. His lips met hers in a sweet soft kiss. It told of the love for each other, and of their deep friendship, that now had truly survived hell. When they pulled back, he had a goofy grin on his face. "Surprisingly better."  
  
Mac returned his smile, and placed her hands on his chest. "Bet I could make you feel a lot better."  
  
"I bet you could." He said, his smile growing bigger, if at all possible. She leaned in and their lips touched again. This time was much more passionate then the last, and promised something more in the future.  
  
"In fact, I think I feel the best I have in years." Harm said. Mac took a deep breath and smiled so big that Harm was convinced it lit up the room. "I love you Sarah." He murmured, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears. A few spilled out, and Harm quickly wiped them away. "That wasn't quite the response I was hoping for." He said nervously, as his eyes searched for an answer to her tears.  
  
"They're tears of joy Harm, don't worry." She whispered, bringing their lips together once more. She melted into him, his soft lips caressing hers, and his hands running up and down her back. She felt his tongue trace her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted willingly. She found herself thinking of how perfectly their lips fit together, and how right it felt.  
  
They broke apart, and just smiled at each other. That was, they did, until they heard one of the doctors clearing his throat. Mac got off the bed, a little embarrassed. "Captain." She nodded to the young man.  
  
"Ma'am." He returned her nod. "I need to check on the Commander for a few minutes."  
  
"Of course." Mac leaned down and gave Harm a peck on the lips. "Be right back." Harm smiled as he watched her leave the room.  
  
"Sir, permission to speak freely?" The Captain asked, as he started checking Harm's vitals. Harm nodded. "You're a very lucky man Commander. To have such a beautiful woman care so much about you."  
  
"Yes I am a lucky man." Harm said smiling. The Captain nodded and smiled, and finished up with the check up.  
  
"Everything looks good Commander, you should be able to get out of here sometime tomorrow. I hope you have a good night Sir." The Captain said amicably. Harm nodded.  
  
"Thank you Captain. I hope you do too." Harm smiled as he watched the retreating Captain.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I haven't posted in a long time! I hope you can forgive me! Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
